


Amsterdam

by katekat



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekat/pseuds/katekat





	Amsterdam

I met them at the hostel – they seemed like such an amazing couple. They were in Amsterdam for their holidays, just a couple of weeks a year, staying cheaply so they could see everything they wanted to see. Etienne was some kind of architect, tall and svelte with black hair and a typically Gallic smile. Sophie was incredible, with long legs, raven hair and bright green eyes that always seemed to be on the verge of laughter. One night in the common room the sex shows came up. Etienne &amp; Sophie waxed enthusiastic. We all decided we'd head down the next night and take in the show together.

 

We stood outside in a mob, buying tickets, smoking and laughing. I couldn't help but be a little shy – this was my first trip out of the country and here I was, at 20, going into a sex show with a bunch of people from my hostel. But I was here to experience life right? Etienne caught my eye over his wife's shoulder and winked at me – it was sultry and just a little bit naughty, and I was suddenly reassured. This was a little bit of fun, just like everything else in this city. He murmured something in Sophie's ear and she grinned a wicked smile before waiting for me to hand my tickets over and enter with them.

 

There was a tall stage at the farthest part of the room, with high backed couches arranged for the audience. Sophie grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a couch on the side of the stage, one that seemed completely shielded from anyone but the stage's view. Etienne walked up with three glasses of wine in his hands, and sat between us on the cough. Sophie thanked him and snuggled into his side as they both turned a little to face me. I was going to say something, at least thank you for the wine, when the house lights dimmed.

 

I gasped to see the woman spot lit on stage, completely nude with an assortment of toys scattered on the bed. A masked mman approached her, and began to use the toys in ways I'd never really imagined. I was captivated.

 

Etienne leaned close and whispered in my ear. "We thought you'd like this little one." I felt heated by his proximity and his breath sent shivers down my spine.

 

I felt movement beside me. I saw Etienne's hand move along Sophie's thigh to reveal her black garters and nylon clad legs. He slowly curved her dress upwards until he could delve between her legs. Their faces continued to watch the show while Sophie slowly unzipped Etienne's pants, fingers sensuously diving into the fabric. I couldn't believe they'd engage in such carnal behavior, yet somehow it seemed so . . . fantastically sexy, too. I shifted a little on the couch at the wetness between my own legs, realizing that the couple beside me turned me on far more than the floor show.

 

Sophie began to arch into the hand between her legs, her body sensuously shimmying on the couch as his fingers massaged her. Her eyes closed, but her hand continued to stroke him, slowly drawing him away out of the confines of his clothes. He was completely hard, and I had to restrain myself from turning completely towards them to watch what would happen next.

 

I must have made some sound or moved more than I thought, because suddenly I felt Sophie's eyes lazily open to focus on my face. She smiled, another wicked smile, and leaned closer to Etienne and whisper "my love, it's time" before arching into his hand still further, her hips coming off of the seat.

 

He turned with a slow lazy smile at me and arched an eyebrow. Softly I felt a warm hand slide up my leg towards my knee, sliding my skirt back. It was a sensuous movement that almost made me come on the spot – I couldn't resist a small moan escaping as his fingers brushed across the front of my panties.

 

Sophie had turned so she could watch Etienne's hand against me, his other hand buried to the wrist between her legs. Her gown was terribly low cut, and I could see her nipples press against the fabric as she leaned towards me. Suddenly the hand that wasn't occupied with her husband's penis was covering his fingers against my sex, pressing harder against me. My underwear was soaked to transparency, and slipped between my pussy lips as four fingers pressed against my vulva and clit at the same time. It was overwhelming to be held in this plush seat by the combined strength of their hands against my body.


End file.
